


arms around you

by traumatizedlatingirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Near | Nate River, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatizedlatingirl/pseuds/traumatizedlatingirl
Summary: Near has survivor guilt from the Kira case and Mello tries to help him through it the best he can.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 21





	arms around you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I do not make money off of these stories.

“What are you thinking about, Near?” Mello carefully braided Near’s hair. 

“Nothing. It’s fine.”

“Do you like how I did your hair?”

“It looks great, Mello. I’m going back to bed.” Near slowly shuffled back to the bedroom, burying himself under the warm, fluffy blankets. 

Mello looked all over the house for Near’s stuffed robot, and he found it under the couch. He squeezed the toy before quietly coming into the bedroom.

“Near? Do you want to be left alone?”

“You can be here,” Near said. 

Mello pulled back the blanket and handed him the doll. “I found him, if that can help you at all.” He knew it was one of Near’s bad days, and he was trying his best. Some days, Near wouldn’t even get out of bed. 

Near clutched his robot and smiled at his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

“Can I sit next to you?”

“Of course.”

Mello sat next to Near. “I’m sorry you’re not feeling so hot today.”

“Don’t apologize.” Near fumbled with the hem of his shirt. 

“Please tell me if there’s anything I can do for you.” Mello gave Near a kiss on his forehead. 

“I wish I could have stopped him sooner.” Near avoided Mello’s eyes. “I could have saved so many people.”

“It wasn’t your fault what happened,” Mello said. “It never was and never will be.”

Near didn’t say anything.

“Think about how many lives you saved now, though,” Mello continued. “Let’s be honest, Kira would kill someone if they looked at him funny. Because of you, no one has to worry about that, Near.”

“I never looked at it that way.”

“I know it was a shitty situation, but it wasn’t your fault.” 

Near cried softly as he held the robot. He couldn’t respond. 

“Near, do you need a hug?”

Near nodded and cuddled up with Mello. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Mello said. “Also, this is irrelevant, but this is the first time I’ve ever seen you cry.”

Near laughed. “I cry if I talk about it.” He lied down. “I’m sleepy.”

Mello loosely wrapped his arms around Near’s belly, spooning him. “Let’s take a nap.”

Near hid his face in his robot, hiding his blush as he and Mello slipped into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last night when i myself was struggling with survivor guilt lol. i wasn’t gonna post this but fuck it why not


End file.
